Sniff and Scratch
by sunshine80
Summary: Based on evidence from "Worst Nightmare"- no real spoilers except that. Tony and Ziva fluff, slightly cracky premise.


Title: Sniff and Scratch

Summary: Based on evidence from "Worst Nightmare"- in a world where scented billboards are commonly used in advertising. Tony and Ziva fluff, slightly cracky premise.

Rated: M

A/N: My first post here. If it weren't for mooncombo, you would not be reading this.

Feedback: Appreciated.

Disclaimer: Just for fun, not for profit.

She walked around the corner from the elevator and looked over at Tony's desk. She caught a splendid aroma before she saw them. "You brought in cookies?"

"Not just any cookies, but chocolate chip cookies, Zee-vah…"

She went behind his desk trapping him against the filing cabinet with his plate of cookies still between them. "You have taken up baking?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" He grinned with a shoulder shrug as he picked up the plate as if offering her one.

"Baking?" She repeated with a confused, curious face.

"Have you even tried one yet?" Feigning hurt.

"No."

"Then don't knock 'em until you've tried them, Ziva. You may discover I've been holding out on you in the hidden talent department."

"Holding out on me?" She whispers in inquiry.

"But don't you want a bite of this warm, gooey, delicious…..

"What are you, an advertisement?" Oblivious to how close she was to the actual truth.

"… yummy, chocolaty treat? It is an old family recipe, my aunt's actually. There's mixture of milk chocolate chips and dark chocolate chips." He speaks matter-of-factly and took a half a step closer to her and held a cookie in the two inches between their faces, tempting her. And she bit. Ziva leaned in and with the chunk of cookie she intentionally stole a taste of Tony's finger as well, forcing a not-for-work throaty chuckle from Tony.

Of course Gibbs came along with his impeccable timing and they both return their attention to work. "You guys done swapping recipes? Gear up, we've got a dead Marine."

The case was wrapped up within the day and they already had a head start on their paperwork for tomorrow. She was on her way home when she was reminded of the cookie fiasco that morning.

"That little joker, he did not make those cookies! That billboard advertises pre-made dough." The steering wheel did not respond even though she also banged her palms against it.

She walked into his apartment with her investigator hat on and he started to get curious. She went straight to his kitchen with no greeting.

Tony, slightly on edge, was not sure if he should ask first why she's there or what she's doing. She was halfway through his cupboards when she starts rifling through his trash can.

Tony finally had enough. "Ok, Ziva, what the hell are you up to?"

"I am just looking to see if you perhaps had some more of those cookies from this morning." As she turns to face an incoming Tony, she tries to explain herself. "I still have a craving for one. They were really good." She said with flirty undertones.

Tony threw his charming smile in her direction knowing full well what she was doing. He asked himself how he's going to get out of this one since he knew she wass trying to catch him in a lie.

He had her cornered in the kitchen. "Is that what you are doing, looking for more cookies?"

She straightens herself and gave him a look mixed with 'duh' and 'I think we both got caught'. "Yes."

"Then why would you look through the cupboards and the trash can first?" She tries to slide away from between him and the counter but Tony gently snuck his arm firmly on the counter blocking her escape. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow still waiting for an answer.

She put her hands on his chest. "Because, uh, not everything I do can be explained?" She said it as more of a question than an answer.

"I have more cookies. You could've just asked."

"Well, where are they?" For some reason after smelling the cookie aroma on her way over she really, really wants a cookie.

"The dough is in the refrigerator." He went to the refrigerator, defeated, and took out a bucket of cookie dough.

"Your old family recipe comes in plastic containers now."

"Sure it does." They both knew he is lying and she was looking for that particular evidence when she charged through the door.

She put out her hands reaching for and grabbing the bucket of dough, then set it aside and pulls him closer by his shirt. "I knew it." Then kissed him gently and finally greeted him as if she just walked in. "Hello, Tony."

She encroaches on his personal space and grabs at his belt pulling him through the last inch of space that was between them. He has no trace of reluctance and leans in to kiss her again slightly more intense.

She pulled back and turned around and got to work on the cookies. He thought she was dismissing him. She opened the cookie dough tub, preheated the oven and reached in the cupboard for the cookie sheet. "First thing's first, Tony."

"Seriously, you came over for more cookies?"

"You started it." She teased him like a nagging little sister and he couldn't argue with her. "Besides that is not the only reason I came over."

He played it cool, not really ready to let his mind wander and believe her last statement until she got her newly found cookie fix and he looked back at her as he walks away.

She put the cookies in the oven then sat at the kitchen table and started to flip through a magazine. As soon as the cookies were done she delicately and overeagerly spatulaed a cookie into her mouth, slightly burning her tongue. With that she gave up on the cookies and turned in Tony's direction. He had settled in to his recliner already, feet propped, and his attention concentrated on staring at the television.

Ziva nonchalantly threw herself over the side of the recliner, straddling Tony. "What are you watching?" From that question, he is then engaged in a one sided conversation about some random show that he is watching all the while he compares it to some classic movie from which it must have used as inspiration, even though the characters and plot do not compare to the clever original. Ziva recognized his rambling haze as drowsiness so she puts it into high gear. She already had his belt off and his shirt untucked and her shirt off before he finished his wordy answer to her quick question. When she reached down to the side of the chair to pull the lever to lower the foot rest she is close enough for him to realize he is now watching her so his answer to her question is no longer valid. She is struggling a little with the chair and her weight shifts off him when she leans over.

"After all that fuss, you just leave the cookies on the stove?" He grabs her hips to help steady her.

"They were too hot to eat. They smell better than they taste anyways, it makes the place seem horny."

Tony chuckles. "You mean homey?"

"I meant what I said." She responded in a let-me-prove-it-to-you tone. "Let the chair down."

He knows her well enough to just stare at her in awestruck anticipation and do what she asked. She stood up, letting the chair hold her up. She undid her jeans and shimmied them off. Tony's hands instinctively went to grab her at the waist. Ziva leaned in to the chair and intercepted his hands and casually took Tony's right hand in her left and laid his hand on her stomach under hers. Slowly, she led their hands beneath her underwear just far enough for him to feel her wetness, proving how correct her previous confession was. He looked her in the eyes expressing how much he seriously enjoys her brilliant craziness.

Backing away, she left him reaching and moaning and stumbling over his words. "Uh, Ziva...the cookies..."

"You would rather have a cookie?" She walked away. Her intensions were clear in her mind but totally threw Tony off guard.

"Of course not. Zi, where are you going?" He muttered to himself slightly frustrated. Following her into the kitchen, Tony noticed that she was back to scooping the cookies off the baking sheet. He came up behind her and pushed her hair to one side revealing the other side of her neck and kissed her gently under her ear, his hands on her hips. "Ziva?"

"I figured while you lose some clothes I would grab a cookie." She whispered with a grin.

"You could've told me that." He placed another kiss lower on her neck. Ziva has given up removing the cookies from the baking sheet and takes a bite of a cookie. His next kiss was back up near her jaw and he could feel her finish chewing and swallow. And she could feel how hard he was behind her.

"Pants." Ziva turned around, stuck between him and the counter. Her hands made quick work of his button and zipper. He finally started to participate in the clothing removal by wiggling out of his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. Ziva wasted no time pulling his dick out from under his boxers stroking him once quickly and then slowly, deliberately rubbing her thumb over the tip. Tony reciprocated her efforts and slid his hand through her folds, this time without assistance. He flicked her clit with his thumb and inserted his fingers inside of her, bending them and applying pressure in just the right spot. Ziva let out a low moan and held onto his shoulders to reduce the risk of falling to the floor when her knees buckled beneath her. "Tony, can we please try to make it to the bed before…?" He shut her up with a kiss and took her suggestion to heart. He would rather experience her on his bed sheets than the cookie sheet anyways.

They only broke contact with each other enough to make their way back to his bedroom. He led her to the bed since he was the one facing the direction they were headed. When the back of her thighs hit the bed, she climbed backwards onto it and pulled Tony along with her. They made quick work of what was left of clothing. She felt his erection with her thigh as she widens the distance between her legs to accommodate him. Not surprised, Tony took quick notice of Ziva's readiness but stalled with a trail of kisses from her lips to her breast. Simultaneously, his thumb touched the tender spot near her center where her legs meet. Gosh he knows how to touch her. She sucked in air as she murmured his name, almost begging him to stop teasing and get inside her. As she released her breath he drove himself into her with a little more force than they were both expecting. Her hips bucked as he continued to thrust, pressing her into the mattress. When she came her thighs trembled and her nails dug into his back. She moaned his name with satisfaction and then with one more clench of her muscles around his dick, he came as well.

A few moments later they were laying on their back, still awake, but still tired.

"See Ziva, you can have your cookies and eat them too." He said still catching his breath.

She rolled on her side toward him. "I never said I couldn't. Good night, Tony."


End file.
